


Khan: pt. III

by Quagswagging



Series: Khan [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Lions, M/M, Poisoning, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max is struggling.While he is set to adopt a little boy with Daniel, past hurt comes back to the surface when his father comes to see him.And then, on top of it all, Khan is poisoned and Max might lose his little cub.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Khan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743811
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	Khan: pt. III

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I never want to stop writing this jsjsj, Khan just stole my heart!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fic, let me know if you'd like to read more!

"Morning Khan." Max muttered tiredly as he walked towards the lion's enclosure. Khan was laying in the sun, contentedly rolled on his back, but chuffed and got up when he spotted Max. Max's hands trembled as he fiddled with the locks on Khan's enclosure and Khan noticed his nervous and sad mood instantly, he lion whimpering worriedly at his carer as Max still struggled to open the gates.

When Max finally managed to open one of the gates, he instantly slipped inside, kneeling on the floor and holding his arms apart for Khan to run into. Khan chuffed and carefully licked the top of Max's head, before getting even more anxious as Max started to cry. The lion worriedly nuzzled Max's cheek, instinctively understanding something was very wrong. Max simply clutched on to his lion, nuzzling his face into Khan's thick mane.

"Max?" A second voice spoke up, Khan growling lightly as Kimi walked over. Kimi and Khan normally got along really well, but since Max was so vulnerable, Khan was extra protective of him.

Kimi still slipped into the enclosure, making a chuffing noise at Khan as he knelt down with them. Khan chuffed back and nudged Kimi gently, brown eyes worried as if to say 'fix him'

"Max? What's wrong?" Kimi asked, gently pulling Max's face out of Khan's mane and wiping the tears of Max's face. Max hiccuped and hugged Kimi now, still trembling. Kimi kissed the top of his head, chuckling as Khan let out a purr and laid down curled around them. 

"Tell me, little one." Kimi muttered softly. Max let out a deep breath, his head still resting on Kimi's shoulder as he started to speak.

"We got a call from the adoption agency, we've been accepted to adopt little Leo." Max whispered. Kimi smiled.

"That's amazing!" he said, squeezing Max closer a little. Khan chuffed and nudged his hand under Kimi's hand for some snuggles too. Max sighed.

"It is, and I'm so happy we will get to be a proper family, it's just…" Max stuttered, busying himself trying to untangle a knot in Khan's mane. Kimi gently stroked Max's hair.

"What is it?" The silent Finn asked. Max brought his eyes up to meet Kimi.

"My father found out. He's in town." He whispered. Khan let out an anxious growl at the anger flicking over Kimi's face. Max shushed the big cat easily, gently tugging on the lion's ear. 

"Did you tell Dan?" Kimi asked Max. Max sighed and shook his head.

"He is so busy arranging everything for Leo, I don't want him to worry." Max sighed. Kimi hummed, before nodding firmly.

"Okay get up, we need to find Seb. We can figure it out darling." Kimi said, getting up and pulling Max up too. Khan chuffed and gently tugged on Max's sleeve with his teeth. Max smiled shakily, kneeling down and pressing his forehead against the lion's.

"I'll be back soon, buddy." He whispered, before allowing Kimi to lead him out of the enclosure. 

Sebastian made him tea in the small office, and they first spend a half hour or so looking at pictures of Leo, the little, 3 month old boy Dan and Max would be adopting. Sebastian, and even Kimi, were all smiles as they looked at the pictures of the child, and Max visibly relaxed, started to smile again as well. The peace was abruptly broken when Lando, who had been wandering around the park with Carlos on the Spaniard's free day, came rushing into the office.

"There is something wrong with Khan." He said urgently, eyes wide. Max shot up instantly, out of the office before Lando could explain more. He had seen from his ex-roommate's face that he was serious, and that was all he needed to spur into action.

When Max arrived at Khan's enclosure, he let out a strangled cry. His beautiful cub, his best friend, was laying on his side in the inside enclosure, breathing laboured and pained. The lion tried to get up but was to weak, and some foam was collecting at the animal's muzzle.

"Khan!" Max screamed, trying to get close. Kimi caught him just as he wanted to enter the enclosure, and pulled him back.

"Wait Max!" Kimi told him sharply, pointing at the wildlife vets already at the scene. Max was not allowed to be near when the vets handled Khan, as Khan could connect these negative experience to Max and later on seek revenge. It was the zoo's policy, even though the chances were only very small Khan would even consider hurting Max. Max sobbed, fighting Kimi's embrace.

"No! I need to go to Khan, I need to be with him." He argued hoarsely. Kimi shushed him, clutching Max's face between his hands to gain Max's attention.

"Go back to the office, to Seb. I'll call you if anything changes." He promised. Max drew in a shaky breath, still crying.

"W-was he poisoned?" He whispered as one of the vets, Kevin, jogged up to them. Kevin had a worried look on his face, but nodded at Max's question.

"Yes. Someone laced his meat with pesticides." He explained. "We caught the culprit but-"

"Who is it?" Max asked instantly. Kevin swallowed thickly, exchanging a look with Kimi.

"It was your father; Max. He somehow entered the park and got into the feeding area." Kevin sighed. Max had paled considerably, his hands trembling as he again tried to get to his cub again, before stilling. Anger spread over his face, and before Kimi could stop him, Max had stormed over to where the park's security staff had cornered Jos into one of the small break rooms for the staff.

"Why." Max gasped as he stumbled inside. Jos looked up and sneered.

"I was doing you a favour." He snapped. "Taking care of some cat is no real job." He added. Max set his jaw.

"I love my job, I love Khan. You had no right to try and kill him! He is an endangered animal!" Max snapped back. Jos huffed.

"Without that cat, you can come home, work for me again." He hissed. "You can not just leave your family." He sneered. Max shook his head.

"You are no longer family. My family is here, in the zoo, and with Dan." He whispered, shaking his head. Jos shook his head.

"That man is not worth it. He can't give you a child of your blood, and instead you are forced to adopt some orphan." He told Max. Max shook his head.

"I'll love Leo as much as I would I child with my blood. I'll be a good father, unlike you." Max blurted out sharply, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. He knew he still wasn't welcome in Khan's enclosure and he was quickly becoming overwhelmed as Kimi and Kevin came over to him. Max shook his head and ran off, crying as he followed the narrow paths in the zoo. 

He ended up near the bird's enclosures, in front of Smudge the raven's airy and large cage. Max sniffled and went inside, hiding between the low bushes. Smudge had seen him coming and croaked at him, flying down from her perch and hopping over to where Max was sitting. The large bird hopped onto Max's lap, croaking softly again and gently pulling at the neckline of Max's shirt with her beak.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Smudge." Max sighed. "I can't lose Khan." He whispered. The bird, who was very good at judging human's emotions, gently started rearranging Max's hair as a comforting gesture.

Max sat there for a long time, until suddenly, a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. He lifted his head with a startled gasp, startling Smudge, who flew back to her perch. 

"Dan?" Max whispered in surprise as the Aussie shushed him and pulled him close.

"It's okay baby, I'm so proud of you for standing up to your dad." Dan told him, stroking Max' hair. Max let out a sob.

"I can't lose Khan." He whimpered. Daniel sighed, holding Max more tightly.

"It will be okay " he whispered. Max shook his head, not believing him, but allowed Dan to comfort him. Smudge had flown down from her perch again, settling on Dan's shoulder to tug at the man's curls. It made Max smile ever so slightly.

"I'm here for you, no matter what happens, yeah?" Daniel whispered, before winching as Smudge tugged his hair a bit too harshly. Max sighed.

"I know." He whispered. "I just want Khan to be okay."

In the end, it was Sebastian who came to fetch them, giving Max a tight hug before pulling back to talk softly to the man.

"Khan is doing much better. He is reacting really well to treatment." Seb told him. Max almost started to cry all over again.

"Can I see him?" He asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Of course." He said. Both Seb and Daniel chuckled as Max practically jogged over the enclosure. Max didn't ask for permission to enter the enclosure this time and simply slipped through the gates. Khan was curled in a corner of he enclosure, seeming tired and wobbly still, but at least he was awake again.

"Oh buddy." Max sighed, kneeling down next to the big cat. Khan lifted his head, letting out a pained growl, and then rested his head on Max's lap. Max shushed him gently, stroking the lion's unruly mane.

"You will be okay buddy, you'll be okay." He whispered. Khan chuffed softly, seeming less afraid now he was curled around Max.

That night, Max decided to stay near Khan's enclosure in order to make sure his cub was okay. Kimi had set up a field bed for him, and to Max's surprise, Daniel decided to stay with him. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, laying together on the narrow bed next to the iron bars separating them from Khan, but it was also comforting.

"We are going to be a good family, right?" Max asked softly, fingers drawing shapes over Dan's chest. Daniel smiled, kissing the top of Max's head.

"Absolutely."

When Max woke up the next morning, it was because of loud chuffing and a raspy tongue licking his hand from the other side of the bars. 

"Morning Khan." Max said hoarsely, chuckling as the lion impatiently rubbed up against the bars. Max untangled himself from Daniel, who was still fast asleep. It was cold in the chilly morning air and Max made sure to pull the thin blanket back over the Aussie. Daniel hummed but didn't wake up, and Max pressed a gentle kiss to Dan's forehead with a tender smile playing on his lips. 

Khan growled softly, getting impatient, and Max smiled before entering the enclosure. Khan let out a happy purr and gently head butted Max's stomach, rubbing up against Max's sides.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Max chuckled as the lion happily attempted to groom Max's arms. Khan purred and laid down, rolling onto his back to allow Max to pat his belly.

"I'm glad you're okay, bud." Max sighed, pressing a kiss to Khan's nose. Khan rumbled softly, paws carefully kneading against Max's legs. Max sighed and cuddled close to Khan, to his cub, feeling comforted as he felt Khan's heart beat combined with the lion's happy chuffs. Khan was okay, and Max would be fine as well.

BONUS SCENE COS I VALUE TRADITION

Max gently shushed the little child cradled safely in his arms, Daniel hoovering two steps behind him as Max sat down next to Khan's enclosure, his side resting against the gate so little Leo was somewhat protected from the big cat. Khan was chuffing impatiently, rubbing his flank against the iron bars as he curiously tried to sniff at the little bundle in Max's arms. 

"Yeah he does smell like milk, honey." Max chuckled when Khan purred and kneaded his paws against the floor. The lion laid down, letting out loud purrs as he blinked slowly, rubbing his cheek against the bars again.

"This is you little brother, Khan." Daniel told Khan with a chuckle, the lion chuffing as the curly haired man sat down next to Max. Khan shuffled closer and tried to lick little Leo through the gate.

"Careful, don't hurt my cub." Max teased the lion, sticking his hand through the gate to ruffle the lion's unruly mane.

"Be careful with my godson!" Sebastian suddenly screeched out, only being held back by an awfully amused Kimi. Max chuckled, looking at Khan through the iron bars.

"You won't ever hurt Leo, right Khan?" He said softly. Khan chuffed and flopped onto his side, paws still creating the kneading motion Khan only showed when at peace and trusting. 

"A proper family, hmh?" Daniel whispered softly to Max, who sighed and nodded, gently rocking Leo as the little boy fussed slightly. Kimi walked over and gave Leo his pacifier, before pressing a kiss to Max's head.

"We'll leave you be for a moment, so you can have some family time." He muttered, brushing his fingers over Khan's nose, which the lion was eagerly trying to push through the gaps between the iron bars.

"Stay." Max said instantly. "You're both family too. As are Carlos and Lando." He added more softly, turning to where he could see the two man looking around the corner of the enclosure. 

With all the guys, Khan, Daniel and Leo around him; Max felt truly at home for the first time in years. He had a family, people - and a big ass lion - who would keep him, and his little son, safe. He couldn't ask for more. He was finally living his dream life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the kid is called Leo; how could he not be jsjsjsj  
> Thanks for reading! Kuddos and comments make me very, very happy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
